Future
by CrystalRoseSkull
Summary: In the future... Road think shes a normal human girl, she doesn't know of noahs or anything to do with it, untill five certain people show up. A lot will happen to her after what is coming... Chapter three is up!
1. Future

Future

_Note: All in the future, Road doesn't know anything about noahs and such. So she's "normal", well that's what she thinks. Takes place in our time, 2009... The noahs are MUCH older but Road, she's 15._

_Tyki x Road, cause I SAID so, so... plah! XP_

_Tyki has two sides; White Tyki, Caring and gentle. He helps people and cares for a young child named "Ez"._

_Black Tyki, Sharp tongued and rough. Is a tease sometimes but can be slightly nice, depending on his mood._

_Both love Road. Road loves both but White Tyki the most._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In my sleep, I have **dreams** of **pleasure**,_

_Where I am the girl of **dreams**,_

_In love with the man of **pleasure**._

_My father the man of **desires**,_

_A girl, I think is a family friend, a girl of **lust**,_

_A man is family? A man of wrath...._

_Lastly, the Earl and that... thing, the umbrella... Lero_

_.... Who are they all?_

"Road? ..." Asked Meiki, tapping her lightly on the shoulder as she reached across the table. She had curly shoulder length blondish brown hair, with bright brown eyes to match. She was the worry bug, the scared easily one but was also very kind. "Helloooo!" Tomiko said, shaking her a little, trying to get attention. He had short, spiky black hair and hazel blue eyes. He appeared sharp and rough, but he was actually a pretty nice person. "What the hell is up with her? She's been day dreaming it up for three weeks now!" Complained Diary, a bleach blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes to match her. She was the snippy one, very quick tempered but also very kind as well. "Oh lay off her, she just has a lot on her mind. We should all leave her alone at that too..." Said Clyde calmly, he had pure white hair mixed with silver and ice blue eyes. He was the gentle one, the kind hearted but can go cold and nasty when needed.

They were sitting in the cafe, on lunch break near the window. Clyde sat on Road's right, Tomiko on her left as Meiki and Diary were across/in front of her. Road let out a sigh, ignoring her four friends as she stared down at her lap. She had navy blue hair with golden eyes, but her skin was a bright peach colour. Her hair went down to her hips; her bangs pined back with a pinkish black butterfly clip. _'In my dreams... I had gray skin with this weird... cross design in bended on my forehead... I think there were seven of them? ...' _She thought, letting out a deep sigh. She then sat up, glancing at all her friends with apologetic eyes. "Gomen nasai everyone, like Clyde said... I just have a lot of my mind and well... I'm trying to sort everything out; I'm trying to understand..."

"Don't worry Road; we all understand what your going threw now... well after you explained everything, properly to us..." Clyde said with his gentle smile, choosing his words each time he spoke so he wouldn't say something that offended her. "Yes and if you ever need someone to talk to, always know that were here." Meiki said with a bright, reassuring smile. Tomiko only nodded with his best smile, he wasn't one for mushy words as Diary let out a deep sigh. "Yes, talk to us whenever you please..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Road sighed of great relief after hearing the bell ring, it was last period and she was stuck in history. As for in her mind, the teacher sounded like this when she didn't pay attention to his boring words. _"Blah blah blah blah" Insert name of dead person here "blah blah blah blah blah" insert name of other dead person here "blah blah blah" they died in what it's face war of what's its face "blah blah blah"_ Road groaned as Mr. Landers stopped the class for a quick moment, he was an old one. Looked to be somewhere in his fifties, had a rim of gray hair with the top of his head bald. He wore an old green, checkered suit that looked like the 80's style with faded beige pants. His eyes were hard and dark gray, it looked to have some dark brown as well.

"All of you remember to study over the weekend, you have a big test on Monday and it counts on more then half of your report card grade..." Mr. Landers gave them a hard stare, sending shivers down all the grade ten's spines. After a few seconds that went by, he smiled and said, "Have a nice weekend." With that, all the students let to their lockers as the teachers were going home. Road sighed, putting her history book and binder into her black hello kitty backpack, along with her science and math. _'Great... I LOVE this weekend...' _She thought with a frown, oh how badly she just wanted to punch a wall to release all her anger.

After saying a goodbye to all her friends, she made her way home.

Five figures stood in the shadows, watching Road walk down the street, in the direction where she lived. "It seems we found the reincarnation of our missing... dreams noah..." A woman with long black hair in a low ponytail spoke, placing on her sunglasses. "Hehe, at long last!" A hyperactive boy said, as he had long curly, golden yellow hair with a chicken sitting on top his head. "Shush! We're supposed to be in hiding!" A blacked haired boy said, for he was the golden blonde-haired person's twin. The way they looked, they would be considered gothic, punk, or even both.

"Both of you quiet down..." Growled one with blank white eyes and spiky black hair, he was very big and wore a frown on his face. He looked ready to kill the two, wrath starting to burn within him. A chuckle was heard as one stepped forward. "Oh hush now, don't go to over board or our cover is blown..." The man said with a frown, he wore a black tuxedo with a black top hat and white gloves. He had dark brown, almost black curly hair that was pulled back so it wouldn't be in his way.

All of them had gray skin, but four of them had golden eyes. The man grinned, as the other grinned in return. They knew what the plan was, they just needed a time. "Ten pm, tonight..."


	2. One Of Us

One Of Us

**Jessy**: Hello! I made a new chapter for you all! ... I know, I'm lame and this chapter sucks! XD Anyway, here is the chapter that... well, you'll see okay? Also, I took that advice is this better looking and well better? Anyway again so... since, I forgot to say it before... Talk away Jasdero and Devit!

**Devit**: Characters and anime/manga are not owned by Jessy, if it was well then... we'd probably be weird...

**Jessy**: Oh, wow... thanks... _

**Jasdero**: Hehe! I have a chicken named Larry! \^w^/ *Chicken is sitting on his head*

**Jessy**/**Devit**: What the duck!? O_O {{don't feel like putting in the "F" word. So I put the "D" word. XD}}

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Ugh... I can't believe this! Mr. Landers and his stupid "more then half your overall grade on your report card" test!" _Road clenched her teeth, gripping onto the orange, 2B pencil she held in her hands. She had spent four hours studying for the history test; she probably knew every single detail of what they learned in first term history by heart now. She shook her head, frustrated now but then let out a deep sigh to sooth herself. "Maybe a shower would do the trick..." Road mumbled to herself, standing up from the kitchen table and making her way up the stairs.

Her house wasn't that big, but also wasn't small. She lived in a two-bedroom town house. It was just her, her foster father, her foster mother and her little black cat "Alfred".

Her father's name was Cyril Camelot; he was very tall with long curly brown, almost black hair. He always had a smile on his face, as well as in a cheery mood. He also had golden eyes, and gray skin which Road didn't understand why. He always wore a black suit. Her foster mother had long, shoulder length blonde hair that she always seemed to wear up in a bun. Her skin was pale, since the frail woman who was very sick. Her eyes were a light brown. She always seemed to be wearing a black gown with a touch of bright pink lipstick.

Road let out a relaxing sigh, letting the water hit her back as she looked down at the tub. Thoughts rushing threw her mind, thoughts about her dreams. Closing her eyes, listening to the rushing and crashing water, as she got lost in deep thought. _'Who were those people I saw? They knew so much about me, and the one man... He kept... cupping my face into his hands, looking down at me like... like I was his lover or something... What is going on? ...'_

Road shook her head away from the thoughts, after shampooing, conditioner and body wash. She stepped out and wrapped a pink towel around herself. Tiptoeing down the hallway, with her dirty clothes bundled up in her hands; she quietly made her way to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Road sat on her bed, coming the brush threw her long, navy blue hair. A sigh escaped to her lips as she looked into her mirror, it stood on her dresser and was just across from her. "_Quiet bored, aren't we now? ..._" Road flinched, dropping the brush on the floor. She glanced over towards the window, there they were, all five of the people she saw in all of her dreams. She glanced over to the one who spoke, the man wearing a top hat. She could see the grin of his face, which sent a shiver rolling down her spin.

"Tyki..." Road whispered, wondering how she knew all their names so well. She was dressed in a flowing white, nightgown, just sitting on her bed. Gazing at them, she didn't think she should move off her bed. Deep down, she was scared to. She wouldn't admit it though. She gasped once she felt something cold and hard touch her arm, turning to see what it was, she noticed the twins were on both sides of her. _'Wh-What? When did they ever get here!? I didn't even hear them move!'_

It was the blacked hair one, poking her arm with his golden pistol. "Hmm..." He said, as his forehead-creased ad his lips twitched to the side. He was thinking. The golden blonde-haired person haired on blinked, glancing at his twin with curiosity. "Devit? ..." Devit shook his head, sitting back up. Road blinked, turned her attention to the others. "What is going on? Why are you here? And since when and how did Devit and... and... Jasdero get here with out me knowing?!"

Devit flinched, looking at her with a questioningly arched eyebrow. "Eh?... You know our names?" he asked, as Jasdero too wanted to know. "Yes.... I... think I met you in my dreams..." Road said quietly, a grin appearing on his face. "Your one of use..." The woman said, taking a step forward. "What!?" Road shook her head, she wasn't gray skinned, she wasn't like them at all! She refused to believe it. She suddenly stood up, ready to flee from everyone there.

"I am _NOT_ one of you; I don't know what you are but... whatever you are... I am _NOT_!" The twins had a surprised expression on his face, one had a wrathful grunt look, and one had a shocked as Tyki had an angered frown. Road turned on her heal, dashing for the door when suddenly, she felt something tight and strong wrap around her waist. "_You're not going __**anywhere**__... You're coming with __**us **__because you are __**one of us**__ rather you like it or not...."_ Road shivered, feeling shock rush up her spine.

Road glanced up to see who it was, only to see the glaring, angered eyes of Tyki Mikk. She swallowed, trying to get her voice back. "T-Tyki--" "Enough!" Tyki had had it, he did something so quick that Road didn't even notice nor see what happened. Suddenly, her vision went hazy, darkness over came her...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jessy: **Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! I very very sorry I took so long too, I'll try to update much faster. OH and please be patient, the "M" rated stuff is a coming soon! I promise!

**Ichigo:** Well... you better hurry, the people waiting will kill you if you don't hurry up... _ ((Co-Writer of my stories))

**Jessy: **OMG! Please don't kill nor hurt me in any way! TT


	3. Now

Now

**Jessy: **_Again, VERY very sorry I'm taking SO long to update, feel free to yell at me to update faster. Just don't be to mean please... *shivers*.... So yes, go a head Devit. ^_^_

**Devit: **_Jessy_ (_CrystalRoseSkull) does not own the characters nor -man (she SO wishes) or we would be weird and retarded..._

**Jessy: **_Again... Thank-you... __

_**-In the background-**_

**Jasdero:** _Hehe! Come Larry, we're going to play hide-in-seek! -Runs away happily with Larry-_

**Devit/Jessy: **_Umm... okay then? O_O_

_**((Ps: Time skip, it was September in the first two chapters. Now it is February. Just giving you a heads up.))**_

_**((Also "Shiro" means "White" and "Kuro" means "Black"))**_

_**PSS: **__ -_means BlackTyki/WhiteTyki is talking to whichever Tyki is out... you'll get it soon ^^;;

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been six months since Road had been with the noahs, learning everything about them during the stay. Like how Tyki has two sides, how herself and Lulubell can turn into humans or noahs whenever they please and remain the same. Although, it was different for Tyki. She learned all their dislikes, their likes, their hates and loves and well... everything! She even learned her own father was one of them as well, all this time she didn't know _but _she did since that he was different... In a way...

She learned the history of the noahs, the akumas and other stuff she needed to know about. She even found out some things about the Earl and the umbrella, Lero, but on her own.

The twins had agreed to be like older brothers to her, saying that they could create their own little family within the group so she could feel more comfortable. Road learned that Jasdero and Devit could form into one, changing their names to Jasdevi and that their symbol was bond.

The woman was a little hard; she took a short period to herself, thinking it over. After a while however, she agreed to be like an older sister towards Road. She learned that Lulubell could turn into anything she wanted, any form she lusts for. Her symbol was lust or form.

The angered man was the hardest of them all; in fact, it took all of them just to convince him to join the little family. Eventually, he gave in and joined the group, becoming one of the older brothers as well. She learned that Skin Bolic had a spiky shield of gold armor under his skin; he could use it as a weapon if he pleased. His symbol was wrath.

Her father, Cyril Camelot, all she learned about him was his symbol was desires and that he had the desire to create new akumas and declare war. She already knew just about everything about him, minus the whole noah side, until now that is.

The last was the man, which had the symbol of pleasure. Tyki Mikk had two sides to himself, noah and human. The noah side, also known as Dark/Black Tyki was his evil side. The human side, also known as Light/White Tyki was his good side. Both sides loved Road, but the one side loved her more then life itself. Road also loved them both, but mostly certain side as well....

----------------------------------------------------

Road sighed, sitting up from her bed she had been lying on, staring up at the ceiling for the past five hours. She just needed a little time to figure things out in her mind, since before, her friends kept cutting in. She awoke at five, now being ten. She could already hear them outside, doing whatever they pleased to do on their own free time. She smiled to herself. _'Fresh air sounds like a good idea...'_

Stepping into the hallway, closing the door behind herself, she didn't notice the one standing a little away from her. Once she turned around, she gasped, stumbling as her back then hit the wall. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you..." Road blinked to herself, recognizing the voice. She looked up at the man, only to see messy brown hair with swirly looking glasses. _'O-Oh... it's only white Tyki...'_

White Tyki was on his way to the human world, but once he spotted, he had a sudden switch in plans. It made Black Tyki frustrated with him since; White Tyki was going to be even later for work as Black Tyki was in a mood for a good kill. "Tyki-shiro, are you going to work?" Road asked, stepping forward a little. As White Tyki smiled at her in a friendly way. "Yes, but later..."

-------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, they were in a special room that seemed to be like a sort of living room but with a bed and a couch. How they got there, Road didn't remember at all. All she remembered was talking to Tyki and then all of a sudden she was in there. _'Oh man... this is just getting more confusing everyday...' _She thought with a small sigh as she then, sat down on the bed.

She gasped softly, once she felt him lay her down onto the bed, and leaned over her with a soft smile. With his right hand, he gently stroked her cheek and spoke with a soft tone of voice. "Don't worry; I'm not intending to hurt you..." He said as Road faced him but turned her head a little, liking no loving the feel of his touch against her skin.

She leaned up, the feelings of yearning and wanting for more of his delicate, gentle touch washed over her like a wave rolling up to shore. "Tyki..." She whispered, placing her right hand up to his cheek as the other rested against his chest. Tyki leaned down, pressing his lips against hers and sliding his tongue into her mouth gently.

After a while they pulled away, his hand snaking up her leg and stopped near her inner thigh. "It's okay Road...just relax..." He whispered, pulling down her white panties down to her waist. Road whimpered quietly, she wasn't very sure if she should let his happen or not, she was just so confused! She still looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

Road leaned up a little more, kissing back as her eyes closed as she then wrapped her arms around White Tyki's neck. White Tyki's left hand held her up, his palm placed on her back as his right skimmed up her skirt. She made a muffled gasp, squeasing her eyes shut as she felt something slide insde her.

She arched her back, bitting her bottom lip gently as she let out a whimper of pleasure. He gently moved his finger in and out of her, soon adding a second. He moved faster and faster, every few minutes, then stayed at a fast yet steady paste. Listening to the her crys and moans that slipped past her lips, in secret, he was very much liking this.

Road gasped, reaching her last peak. "T-Tyki!" She said as her body then went limp, falling back down against the bed. Her then felt very droopy and sleepy. Her eyes slid closed, as sleep overcame over. White Tyki smirked to himself, lying down beside her as he watched her sleep peacefully.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jessy: **Tis the end of chapter three! Hope you like the... ugh I guess you would call this light smut?... or light lemon or light lime or whatever! Call it whatever you please! I don't mind! ^_^ also, please, no flaming or other mean stuff. But other then that... I hope you enjoyed this!

**Ichigo: **_ Tch... light lemon? What the hell is that? Where is the real lemon or hard core stuff?

**Jessy: **Shut your mouth Ichi! It's coming soon so... shut-up! anyway, again, hoped you enojoyed this!

**Ichigo: **Hmp... I didn't... _

**Jessy: ** S-See you next chapter!


End file.
